Aurora Dourada
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: Marcel Laukenickas é um explorador do "espaço interior" tanto quanto do espaço exterior, vivendo em uma era separada da nossa por cinco séculos. Em suas incursões pelas dimensões extrafísicas, ele tem um encontro inesperado com uma misteriosa beldade...


**AURORA DOURADA**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

"Salve ó Guardião dos portais misteriosos, dos quais parte um caminho. Eis que os diques do Oceano Celeste são forçados e os passos dos Filhos da Divina Luz ficam livres. Eles dão a volta no céu com seus Discos de Fogo, apanhados por sua vez no próprio movimento. As portas do Santuário Oculto então se entreabrem."

(Do Livro dos Mortos do Antigo Egito)

"A noite ainda me envolve mas se em alguma parte existir aurora e se eu souber o caminho, irei para lá..."

Albertine Sarrazin

Meu nome é Laukenickas, Marcel Laukenickas... Estou neste planeta...

A garota do limiar! Por três vezes a vi em sonho, bela, suave, graciosa, brilhando como uma luz nas trevas; e por três vezes fui arrebatado abruptamente da presença dela. Onde a encontrei? Eu estava no meio da noite, à meia-noite, envolvido por uma escuridão completa. Não sabia como, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que não estava em parte nenhuma de Gaia nem de qualquer outro planeta dentro da Via Láctea. Então vi uma luz bruxuleante, rósea e dourada, mais à frente - com uma titânica massa escura e sólida acima dela, um monstruoso castelo todo de pedra estendendo-se até uma altura estonteante, além do alcance de minha visão. Vislumbrei então, na escuridão reinante, os portões de ferro gradeados, entreabertos, através dos quais brilhava a luz pálida. E lá estava ela, de pé, à porta de entrada do _santuário_. Ela era pequena e esbelta, uma sílfide de cabelo escuro e corpo fascinante, delicado e flexível. Pelos padrões humanos, não devia ter mais de catorze ou quinze anos. Seus cabelos sedosos e escuros, repartidos ao meio, desciam até a altura dos ombros. Sua pele? De um cor-de-rosa pálido, e parecia difundir uma doce radiância que contrastava com o marrom penumbroso que se via no interior do portal. Permaneci como que hipnotizado, contemplando aquele rosto oval, os grandes olhos azul-safira, que tendiam para o formato oblíquo, o nariz ligeiramente arqueado e os lábios cheios e macios, fortemente pincelados de vermelho. Grande Gaia, que boca mais sensual tinha aquela garota! O contraste com o resto de seu rosto de menina, de uma beleza tão imaculada como a de um anjo, desconcertou-me. Ela vestia um traje muito fino de seda - uma blusa decotada e sem mangas, cor de lavanda, estampada com flores e folhas cor de ouro, e uma saia justa trespassada na cintura, em dourado com bolinhas brancas, indo até os tornozelos - que sugeria remotamente os trajes que as mulheres de certo país do planeta Terra, chamado de Índia, vestiam no distante passado pré-galático. Essa impressão era reforçada por uma dúzia de finíssimas pulseiras de ouro em seus braços e por um delicadíssimo colar de missangas douradas que rodeava seu pescoço.

"Será uma deusa, ou uma mulher mortal?", pensei comigo mesmo.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da garota. Ela parecia deslocada naquele cenário "gótico" de sombrias e bolorentas paredes de pedra marrom-esverdeada e velhos portões de ferro cinza desgastados pelo tempo. O que estaria fazendo em tal ambiente estranho e tenebroso? Num primeiro momento eu a vejo parada à frente dos portões destrancados e entreabertos, de costas para os mesmos e olhando para mim, como que barrando a entrada com seu corpinho lindo e frágil; a seguir, ela está parada do lado do portão aberto (por ela mesma) e continua me olhando, aparentemente exibindo-se - como se estivesse esperando por mim - e sem jamais tirar as mãos do portão de grades de ferro. Mantinha-se calada e reservada, mas a certa altura um sorriso maroto aflorou em seus lábios carnudos.

Lampejavam em minha mente, enquanto me sentia mergulhar no esplendor azul daqueles grandes olhos amendoados, comparações tão variadas como uma virgem solitária vivendo reclusa num castelo de tamanho descomunal - no _Zohar_ dos místicos judeus, assim é descrita alegoricamente a Torah divina - e uma Sentinela ou Guardiã que vigia o portal e guarda a chave dos outros mundos. Ela podia ser tudo isso, ou nada disso. Então uma voz que soava como prata retinindo, mais musical do que as cordas de uma harpa vulcaniana, respondeu da infinidade cósmica:

- Ela não guarda a chave, ela _é_ a chave.

Foi quando aconteceu... Subitamente, sem nenhum aviso...

Senti um profundo impacto atingir o âmago de meu próprio ser, como se fosse alvejado por um tiro de disruptor sônico. Foi como se ocorresse uma descontinuidade momentânea na existência da Vida, do próprio Tempo e da Eternidade...

De repente, a consciência voltou-me e acordei dentro de meu quarto, em minha aerocasa Mark VIII, em Gaia. Enrodilhado aos meus pés Mizar, meu gato branco, dormia. O quarto, um espaço esférico de dois metros de diâmetro, se achava imerso na penumbra climatizada e aromatizada, própria para sono, que Zephram - o computador central que era o cérebro, coração e alma de meu lar cibernético voador - programara naquela noite. Olhei para o biomonitor em meu antebraço; a microtela marcava 03:00 horas da manhã, tempo gaiano, em dígitos suavemente luminosos. Com toda certeza, o mundo lá fora estaria mergulhado na escuridão avassaladora das primeiras horas da madrugada, que infundia terror e pânico nos bárbaros iletrados que foram meus ancestrais em priscas eras. Assim, e cheio de desejo simples e humano de voltar a ver a linda adolescente que encontrara no mundo onírico - um universo "paralelo" com suas próprias leis físicas e uma contagem de tempo totalmente diferente, conforme aprendi em meus experimentos com as técnicas projetivas de Cortus -, fiquei deitado no leito pulsante, cujas vibrações de frequência e intensidade variáveis proporcionavam o máximo de bem-estar físico, e cedi voluntariamente à pressão sutil do "tempo dormente" ligado dentro da bolha-dormitório cibernética. E mergulhei novamente no vago mundo crepuscular da sonolência, quando a mente - ou o espírito - se liberta da tirania da matéria e avança para níveis mais altos de consciência.

Senti meu corpo voando, pairando no ar, sem gravidade... Tudo escurecia, escurecia...

Mais uma vez me vi diante do decrépito portal de sonho, com os portões de ferro bizarramente góticos, entreabertos, e a parede de pedra, de um marrom bolorento, ao fundo. Mais uma vez _ela_ se achava parada junto à entrada daquele lugar imemorial, com as mãos pousadas sobre o portão imensamente velho - logo identifiquei os sinais de oxidação nos pontos onde a pintura cinza-chumbo tinha descascado e exposto o metal escurecido -, como se estivesse fazendo pose. Ou guardando a Passagem... uma passagem para visitantes de outra dimensão? Ao aproximar-me, vi que resplandecia a pele de seu rosto, rosada e brilhante, como uma pérola com iluminação interna... como se a aurora que precede o nascer do sol tivesse assumido a forma humana, para viver entre os homens. Linda, tão linda ela era! Foi com relutância que confessei a atração irresistível que sentia pela deusa-menina... Sim, sim, uma deusa ela devia ser, com certeza... Havia algo na expressão fria e orgulhosa de seu rosto juvenil, atemporal, no resplendor do seu ser, na calma transcendental, transterrena, que irradiava daqueles olhos de safira, que indicava que ela não era uma garota mortal.

À medida que a emanação da sua luz rósea matizada de dourado clareava a escuridão ao redor do pórtico, notei que a atmosfera do lugar começava a ficar mais cálida, e seu aroma, mais agradável e perfumado. Parecia que a garota absorvia e transmutava, com sua luz, as trevas, os terrores noturnos, as forças inferiores e regressivas, de tal modo que, paulatinamente, o cenário foi ficando limpo da profunda melancolia e opressão que impregnava as paredes e os portões. Era como se estivesse abrindo caminho para... Para quê? Para um novo amanhecer cheio de luz e de calor, me ouvi dizer; para guiar o universo visível e seus habitantes, humanos ou outros, das trevas para o esplendor do sol.

Ela mirou-me durante um micron, e os lábios vermelhos mostraram um sorriso delicado, tímido e divertido ao mesmo tempo. Naquele instante uma voz de prata pura, que há de ecoar para sempre em meus ouvidos, falou-me:

- Esta é Ushas.

De repente, aconteceu... de novo...

Não houve nenhum aviso, de maneira alguma, mas tão-somente o súbito impacto que trespassa cada fibra de existência consciente, igual à dor de uma punhalada mental sargônida. Minha visão turvou-se. Tive a sensação horrível de me precipitar eternamente num abismo mais negro do que a mais escura das noites... Depois, o nada total da inconsciência...

Despertei-me com a palavra "Ushas" nos lábios e os olhos molhados de lágrimas, quando me lembrei do biomonitor que assobiava baixinho para chamar minha atenção. A linha luminosa em ziguezague no microvisor digital e as pequeníssimas luzes de controle piscando em amarelo indicavam uma ligeira disfunção psicossomática. Encéfalo-sensores no meu travesseiro informaram ao onisciente Zephram o exato momento em que as primeiras imagens visuais chegaram ao meu cérebro. Alguns microns depois, um sinal de controle antidepressivo foi enviado eletronicamente aos centros cerebrais específicos de emoção e comportamento. Uma sensação de profundo alívio invadiu-me o corpo, enquanto sentia toda _Angst_ esvair-se do meu íntimo. Ah, Zephram, meu sempre eficiente mordomo-computador. A existência humana exigia, imperiosa, prosseguimento. Olhei de novo para o bracelete em meu antebraço; o minúsculo visor assinalava 03:05 horas da manhã, tempo de Gaia. Levantei-me e não quis mais dormir, enquanto Mizar também despertava, bocejando, de seu sono embalado pelas vibrações relaxantes do leito. Afinal, temos um nexo, eu e meu velho gato clonado, de modo que um pode sintonizar as emoções do outro. O Mizar original foi um gato extraordinário, e seu clone também o é, à sua maneira. Apesar de alguns... "defeitinhos".

(Gatos e _atitolilai_ são capazes de absorver bioenergias negativas de pessoas e lugares. Pessoalmente, prefiro os gatos.)

Parei para refletir. Já por duas vezes _alguma coisa_ provocara-me o retorno antecipado - e a contragosto - ao mundo da vigília quando me achava parado diante da encantadora mocinha, Guardiã do Portal, na dimensão extrafísica. Ushas! Tão perto e tão longe! Pareceu-me muito simplista atribuir a reintegração violenta no corpo denso ao impacto da emoção, a despeito de concordar com a máxima vulcaniana, segundo a qual "o emocionalismo constitui desequilíbrio-involução e a serenidade atesta o equilíbrio-evolução". Eu não podia deixar de sentir que algum ignoto ser transcósmico ou _manodim _me afastara bruscamente da garota que, entre outras coisas, seria a responsável pela abertura dos portais para um _continuum_ espaço-tempo completamente alienígena, proibido - e a minha memória enciclopédica não pôde deixar de recordar que, na cultura sienata do planeta Umbria, a Eredine é a Regente das Luzes de Avera e vive reclusa no grande templo de Salbenkuan, que a Nobelinsse, Guardiã do Grande Selo, reside num castelo senhorial arcaico, e que as duas criaturas figuram em certas lendas umbrianas, um tanto perturbadoras, sobre "portais da Passagem". Mas e o nome de Ushas? Obviamente não é um nome umbriano, muito menos sienato. Seria pavonês? Ela vestia-se como as moças de Pava, o paraíso tropical do sistema Delta Pavonis. Minha curiosidade sobre a jovem estava atiçada a tal ponto que, saindo da bolha de dormir e adentrando a cabine de banho para tomar uma boa ducha sônica em gravidade zero, eu só pensava em duas coisas: primeiro, descobrir quem era ou havia sido Ushas; e segundo, reencontrá-la na dimensão extrafísica onde a vira pela primeira vez. Já sentia prazer diante da perspectiva da próxima excursão onírica noturna - em "além da barreira do sono", para usar a expressão poética do meu autor clássico favorito, o terrano H. P. Lovecraft.

O relógio marcava 03:20 horas da manhã. Pedi a Zephram que acessasse a Starnet e, por meio de um meticuloso processo de eliminação e joeiramento de dados, identificasse nos bancos de computadores dentro e fora da Federação Estelar Unida (como os vastos Bancos de Dados de Alpha-Mnemósine e seus incríveis computadores-bibliotecários) quem ou o que era Ushas, pesquisando os registros históricos e mitológicos de milhares de civilizações galáticas.

Em 30 microciclos, o infalível computador doméstico trouxe a resposta que eu buscava. Bendita seja a ultratecnologia, com suas interações moleculares e subespaciais, sem as quais não existiriam comunicações interestelares a velocidades superiores à da luz nem redes de computadores como a Starnet. Saber é poder, e agora eu sei, com absoluta certeza.

Segundo o _Rig-Veda_ - um dos livros sagrados de uma das antigas religiões da Índia, na Terra -, Ushas é a Aurora, deusa do alvorecer, filha de Dyaus, o Céu, e amada de Savitar, o Sol. A sua irmã é Râtrî, a Noite, deusa das trevas. Ushas atravessa os céus num refulgente carro puxado por vacas ou cavalos de cor vermelha. Eternamente jovem, renasce todas as manhãs. Os poetas a representaram ora como uma deslumbrante virgem ornamentada com todo o esmero por sua mãe - Aditi, o princípio Universal -, ora como uma dançarina coberta de joias; às vezes é uma bela adolescente que sai do banho, ou uma esposa magnificamente vestida (com trajes cor-de-rosa e um véu dourado) que se oferece ao marido. Ela é a _causa efficiens_ que faz os deuses e os homens mortais despertarem, agirem e se desenvolverem. É a mãe dos raios de luz, a luz que afasta as trevas. Pela sua ação de iluminar, a natureza humana fica mais clara; por ela se chega à Verdade, por ela se goza da Beatitude. Deusa humana entre os mortais, ela impele e conduz os homens para a justiça e a felicidade. Não é só a mãe das verdades, mas a própria Verdade.

Ushas! Imortal, divinal, etérea, áurea. Ushas, graciosa moça dos dedos cor-de-rosa. Adorada, intocada Ushas. Meu Teos, que loucura! Imagine só - eu disse, encarando os olhos de Mizar, um azul e o outro amarelo-limão, que me observavam de modo enigmático. - Imagine só, eu, um antropólogo galático e velho explorador dos mundos oníricos e extrafísicos, apaixonado... Por quem, ou melhor, pelo quê? Por uma... "deusa" de uma religião primitiva de outro planeta? Por uma forma-pensamento? E no entanto sentia-me incapaz de deletar de minha mente aqueles olhos de gata siamesa e lábios rubros em um rosto de menina, rodeado por uma auréola de luz tremeluzente. Tudo bem. Eu cumpriria o que decidira: regressar ao portal do sonho e reencontrar a bela Ushas.

Foi que nem da primeira vez. Ushas lá estava, bela e misteriosa, à entrada do pórtico arcano eivado de terríveis segredos. A pequena deusa, inclinada para a frente, apoiava as mãos sobre um dos portões entreabertos enquanto recostava-se ligeiramente ao outro portão, postando-se na estreita abertura entre eles. E sorria, um sorriso a um só tempo tímido e provocante. A Guardiã, a ligação entre todos os mundos, esperando aqueles que entrassem e viessem, esperando... Era uma função de tremenda responsabilidade dentro da ordem cósmica. Ah, Ushas! Tão bela como a aurora que tinge de vermelho o céu matinal. Ela fitou-me com um olhar furtivo mas alegre, os lábios macios repuxados no sorriso cativante de sempre. Ah, deliciosa... encostando-se no portão tal qual uma ardilosa ninfeta. Pensei em Lauma, ou Laumé, a "Dama Branca", uma fada benfazeja das lendas antigas de Gaia. Mas Ushas não estava nua... como Lauma... Tudo bem, eu não tenho segredos para ela que conhece cada _pensene_, cada pensamento e sentimento meu. Sentia por todo lado um tipo de atmosfera encantada. Estava de volta à porta da minha bem-amada e isso era tudo o que importava.

Ao aproximar-me, vi que a doce radiância dourada aumentava cada vez mais e rodeava a jovem até envolvê-la por completo, e transfigurá-la; por um instante, vi a face etérea e luminosa de Ushas, brilhando em dourado, em meio ao ofuscante resplendor parecido com o sol. Ela parecia encher o mundo, transcender o limite do observável. Quando o clarão se dissipou e com ele a face espectral de luz, procurei Ushas e fiquei estupefato: descobri que a esguia menina tinha se tornado uma jovem mulher belíssima, na exuberância dos seus dezoito anos, presumivelmente. Fiquei fascinado. Era maravilhosa como uma _deivé_, uma fada da floresta do antigo mito. Não me cansava de admirar o rosto oval de bela conformação, com o queixo pontiagudo e o nariz afilado, os longos olhos amendoados de um azul estratosférico, e a boca ampla, com aqueles lábios de coral, carnudos, úmidos, macios, cobiçantes. Ela se aproximou, sorrindo largamente para mim, e tomou-me pela mão. Tinha um vestido longo de seda iridescente tão fina que permitia ver cada contorno, cada curva de seu corpo lindo. O decote era amplo, revelando parcialmente os seios redondos, firmes. Ah, os seios de Ushas! Pareciam ter sido esculpidos em madrepérola cor-de-rosa; nem os seios nus das nativas hesperianas se lhes comparavam em beleza. E os quadris tinham a proporção certa em relação à cintura. Todo o seu corpo prorrompente de sensualidade, desde as pontas dos pés delicados providos de sandálias douradas até a ondulante cabeleira castanho-dourada que descia cascateando sobre os ombros desnudos, era perfeito como um sonho, o sonho de um deus sem preconceitos. Muito confuso, pensei nas Noivas da Aurora umbrianas, na Procissão dos Grandes Fogos no Vale das Luzes de Avera. Mas minha Ushas é a própria aurora. Sempre sorridente e sem dizer uma palavra, ela levou-me para dentro dos portões agora escancarados, puxando-me pela mão, e naquele exato momento eu me senti extasiado. Finalmente, finalmente...!

Passamos através do Primeiro Portal. Mais fácil que ir a Quiberon Prime de teletransportador.

Dentro das vastas muralhas tudo era noite e escuridão. Eu e Ushas atravessamos o gigantesco pátio, a luz dela espargia-se suavemente como um véu dourado ao ar - seria o propalado "Caminho Dourado" dos cultores de Banakul? Ou só um pálido reflexo que prenunciava o cegante fulgor do sol absoluto? Senti que estava no limiar, por assim dizer, de algo de inconcebível magnitude, uma espécie de cerimônia de iniciação, e isso me deixou apreensivo. Então percebi que não estávamos sós: de todos os lados começaram a chegar rapazes e moças, todos os estilos concebíveis de seres humanos - e alguns deles, não muito humanos. Casais abraçados, alguns se beijando. Todos riam e se dirigiam à enorme construção em forma de palácio onde um titânico portal ladeado por colunas dóricas de um branco pálido e brilhante abria-se, tal qual uma voragem, para tragar os grupos de pessoas que enxameavam à nossa volta. Do interior do pórtico jorrava um clarão rubro-alaranjado como a lava candente da boca de um vulcão. Ou um vórtice transdimensional, pensei - e estremeci com a idéia. Entretanto, eu agora compreendia que Ushas era a "chave" que abriria as sucessivas portas ocultas - tanto "internas" quanto "externas" - que vedam ao comum dos mortais a livre progressão pelos corredores e câmaras além do espaço e além do tempo rumo à temida Fronteira final, a qual, por sua vez, dá acesso ao Nada inimaginável, o perfeito e sagrado Reino Eterno que situa-se fora de todas as dimensões, todos os universos, toda matéria e toda energia. O "não-ser" dos niilistas místicos cortusanos.

A mão delicada da deusa me puxava para segui-la, acompanhando a multidão que ficava cada vez mais densa. Sorri triunfante, mais feliz do que jamais esperara ficar. Sabia que só aqueles que o merecessem seriam iniciados. Chegamos aos portões, e ela rodeou-me a cintura com o braço, e juntos, unidos num estreito abraço, ultrapassamos o Portal Interior.

"Ushas... Ushas... Meu amor!..."

Lembro-me das luzes faiscantes... a dança sensual, ao som de uma música estranha e monótona... Ushas, toda linda e provocante, uma dançarina coberta de joias... Ela enlaçou-me com seus braços e senti o roçar do seu corpo contra o meu numa cadência erótica que transcendia toda a sensualidade humana. Por Teos! Fui invadido por uma indizível sensação de prazer e deleite jamais experimentada - nem mesmo em holossuítes e cibersuítes -, como se o centro do prazer cerebral fosse estimulado até o seu limite extremo. Ondas psi? Algo se debatia dentro de mim... pequenos anéis ondeantes de luz... vibrando em _si sustenido maior_... a claridade dourado-alaranjada... Algo se libertou, rodopiando num caleidoscópio de dor e prazer, luz, cor e escuridão, silêncio e explosões chegando a uma escala hipersônica inaudível... Bolhas-universos que emitiam uma radiância dourada e flutuavam em uma espécie de limbo cinzento sem fim, cortado por estrias luminosas e explosões brancas... Será _isto_ o "não-ser"? Já não havia "longe" nem "perto", "acima" ou "abaixo", "pequeno" ou "grande". Por um instante e de súbito eu vislumbrei - nalgum ponto ignoto da multidimensionalidade - a grande bolha verde e translúcida de "energia inteligente" que repousava sobre o topo de um pilar de pedra de altura descomunal coberto de hieróglifos alienígenas e incompreensíveis - o "olho do deus celeste, que tudo vê". E a mensagem-raio-cosmocomunicação-irradiação varou-me o cérebro com a força dos impulsos de vários sargônidas de Sorgalt. Caí ao chão - se chão havia -, como se tivesse sido atingido por um tiro de _phaser_ regulado para tonteio. Um negror pesado desceu sobre mim, e com ele a paz total do não-ser.

Abro os olhos. Estou deitado de costas, nu da cintura para cima, em uma cama baixa forrada com lençóis da brancura da neve; ao meu lado está uma garota seminua, deitada de bruços, o rosto enterrado no travesseiro e os brilhantes cabelos castanho-escuros espalhados sobre as omoplatas. É Ushas, somos amantes. Todo o quarto se acha banhado pela luminosidade rosada-avermelhada da filha de Prajâpati. A deusa do amanhecer, toda minha! E, no entanto, eu não sou eu mesmo! Sou um deus... um deus solar. Meu corpo fisicamente perfeito, eu sei, mede um metro e noventa centímetros, tipo atlético... tórax apolíneo, braços musculosos. Pele dourada, com um brilho sedoso. Tenho em cada braço, circundando os bíceps, uma tatuagem que parece uma corrente de caracteres luniformes curiosamente entrelaçados. O rosto - meu rosto - é vigoroso, duro, sem parecer brutal... de uma dureza angulosa... queixo proeminente, enérgico... nariz fino. O cabelo escuro e curto é extraordinariamente espesso e macio. Tenho olhos castanhos, um castanho bastante claro, com cílios escuros. E orelhas de lóbulos compridos, como convém a um deus. Aparentemente na faixa dos vinte aos trinta anos, incrivelmente belo como o sol e como a luz, podendo passar por tertariano - exceto pelas longas orelhas, é óbvio. De qualquer modo, não sou tertariano, não sou um mero mortal. Sou Savitar, o deus do sol, fonte de toda a vida, um dos Sete Grandes que governam o mundo. Minha luz amarela e brilhante enche o aposento e clareia tudo. Reconheço a forma bioplasmática - o psicossoma - de Ushas, estendida preguiçosamente ao meu lado, entre mim e seu próprio corpo denso, inerte. A Ushas extrafísica, transparente, imersa em pálida luz amarelada, move-se sensual e languidamente no leito, as pálpebras cerradas, como que sonhando...

Agora muda a cena: eu, Savitar, encontro-me em um lugar ensolarado e aprazível à beira-mar, sob um céu azul forte. Meu corpo dourado rebrilha ao sol. Eu e Ushas abraçamo-nos e acariciamo-nos ternamente, depois beijamo-nos... Beijo-lhe o pescoço quando ela joga a cabeça para trás... Pelos sete deuses, você é tão linda! Eu a beijo sem parar, beijo-lhe o pescoço, o rosto, os olhos... Sou vinte centímetros mais alto que ela... O corpo dela é esguio, branco, leve e delicado. Eu aliso suavemente seu longo cabelo castanho, olhando para seus olhos fechados, para os lindos lábios vermelhos e macios entreabertos, tão convidativos... Então começo a acariciar-lhe os lábios com os dedos, num roçar leve e excitante... Ushas me beija num ímpeto de paixão, explorando-me os lábios espessos, o céu da boca e por baixo da língua... Eu a amo, deuses! Eu a quero! Com um sorriso radiante, ela me toma pela mão, puxando-me para segui-la. Uma parte de mim sabe que estamos em uma espécie de balneário marítimo muito procurado pela raça de deuses que rege este mundo - os poderosos Prajâpatis. Nós percorremos a praia, parecendo volitar sobre a areia branca... as ondas azuis do oceano quebrando-se estrondosamente, desfazendo-se em espuma sobre a areia úmida... Com nossos poderes, criamos desde auroras douradas que esbraseiam o horizonte de um extremo do mundo a outro até arco-íris de nove cores ou da cor do mais puro ouro, e até mesmo auras de luz e fogo tão intensas rodeando nossos rostos que cegam os pobres mortais. Agora prendo Ushas em meus braços, por trás... Eu a tenho cingida, pela cintura, em meus braços, e minhas mãos acariciam-lhe a barriga de uma alvura quase láctea... Que lindo o seu corpo tão jovem! Que pele macia, gostosa! Eu me deito de costas na areia aquecida pelo sol, contemplando as gigantescas e frondosas palmeiras. Ushas deita-se sobre mim, seus cabelos úmidos roçando meu rosto... a fina proteção de tecido multicor sobre seus seios...

Muda a cena: é uma claríssima noite estrelada e uma multidão crescente, heterogênea, caminha para o grandioso e vasto edifício em forma de palácio (ou templo), todo de alabastro e ônix, com inúmeras colunas dóricas de um branco ofuscante. São jovens humanos de ambos os sexos, louros e ruivos de olhos claros, morenos e negros de olhos escuros. Belas garotas em túnicas de seda preta e robustos rapazes em roupas de couro preto, todos enfeitados com braceletes e pulseiras, cavilhas, ornamentos para as orelhas, cintos incrustados... Plumas suaves, incríveis arranjos de penas de todas as cores nas cabeças. Minhas vestes brilham como o ouro - indumentária própria para o deus do sol. Estou no imenso salão central... Outros Prajâpatis comigo, conheço-os: Dyaus, Vâyu, Parjanya, Agni, Umâ... Todos têm a pele dourada, longas orelhas e imensos olhos negros, são os deuses do planeta Nekkar... Sim, o nome deste mundo é Nekkar. Os deuses "banham-se" na adoração que recebem dos fiéis, sugam-na como se vampiros fossem. E o salão, cujas paredes e teto altíssimos se perdem de vista envoltos em cintilantes espirais de névoa, está apinhado de jovens mortais (devotos?) aos gritos, dançando, cantando, saltando no ar, na esperança de vislumbrar seus deuses. Nós, junto com os imperadores dos templos, reis dos templos e príncipes dos templos, formamos um círculo em torno dos tocadores de tambor, a poucos metros de distância deles; o resto da multidão participa da dança e forma círculos em volta do primeiro. Miríades de lâmpadas que na realidade são estranhíssimas criaturas vivas acendem-se e apagam-se ininterruptamente, explodem em labaredas cegantes como luzes de neon dos velhos tempos... Os címbalos repicam, os tambores estrondam, as flautas trinam. Eu toco um instrumento de cordas similar à vina, acompanhando os cantores. Todos dançam, do mais poderoso Prajâpati ao último de seus súditos. Mas, quem é aquela figura feminina que me atrai a atenção? É Ushas? Reconheço o rosto oval, da brancura luminosa de um lírio, os olhos lindos de gata siamesa - agora pintados com kohl - , a boca ampla e sensual, os cabelos escuros e brilhantes caindo pelos ombros nus e por cima dos seios rutilantes - parcialmente vistos através do longo decote em "V" de sua veste negra sem mangas - , o talhe gracioso do corpo flexível, delicioso de se olhar, que move-se em requebros provocantes de caráter abertamente erótico, seguindo o ritmo da música que parece dominá-la de corpo e alma. Ela olha diretamente para mim, que só então identifico aquela que desde sempre é a Rainha da Noite. Não, não é minha Ushas, mas a sua irmã gêmea, Râtrî, deusa da noite e do amor. Sua pele irradia uma fria luminescência lunar azulada que lhe dá a aparência de uma mulher feita de gelo, e não de carne e sangue. Ou que Aditi, deusa lunar, criou-a usando a luz do luar, das Três Luas, como matéria-prima. É a um só tempo maleável e voluptuosa. É maravilhosa... e perigosa! A música repentinamente muda, fica mais alta e adquire um ritmo mais lento e mais vibrante. Eu canto e dedilho minha vina com ardor, porém não consigo desviar os olhos dessa deusa belíssima, tentadora, com seus cabelos longos e escorridos, o corpo escultural, os seios que resplandecem como que iluminados de dentro... Desinibidos, balouçantes... Seus braços alvíssimos enfeitados com pulseiras de prata se agitam com movimentos lânguidos, ritmados, de uma graça felina... Ela dança com tamanha paixão e ausência de inibições que não envergonharia uma odalisca de pele verde dos Reinos Nebulares de Órion. Ah, quanta beleza e sensualidade! Tão linda quanto minha Ushas e ainda mais sensual. Que olhar estranho ela está lançando para mim... _Sedução holochacral_. Râtrî costuma atrair os homens como se eles fossem dominados por uma loucura incontrolável, fome e sede insaciáveis... Seu olhar azul-neon é um raio laser que dilacera e fere profundo... Parece que vê dentro de minha mente, de minha alma... Recordo-me, sem saber por que, dos poemas do terrano Baudelaire. A música, até então lânguida, começa a ficar mais rápida, mais alegre, mais selvagem... acordes freneticamente agitados que aceleram a pulsação e fazem o sangue ferver. Rostos brilham e somem num turbilhão de luz colorida, no meio da multidão... Râtrî continua dançando livre, leve, solta, acima e além do bem e do mal... Não consigo olhar para sua boca sem ter vontade de beijá-la, sim, beijar aqueles lábios de rubi... seus lindos lábios macios e úmidos, tão ávidos de prazer... Fecho os olhos, e o que vejo? Mais uma vez, vejo-me na cama lado a lado com Ushas, sua forma astral entre nossos corpos... Eu e Ushas, presos num abraço forte e apaixonado, subindo no ar e flutuando sobre as águas azuis e a areia branca da praia... Mais uma vez... Só que não é Ushas... É Râtrî ! Na realidade as duas são uma!

Eu enlouqueço... Impulsivamente atiro ao chão minha vina e abandono meus co-irmãos Prajâpatis e os músicos mortais que os acompanham. Atravesso o salão lotado, sentindo as mãos humanas que tocam, sequiosas, em minhas roupas, em minha pele cor de ouro, ouvindo os gritos de "Savitar! Savitar! Savitar!" misturados ao rufo dos tambores e ao sopro das flautas. Sinto a mão delicada de Râtrî tocar-me no braço. Volto-me. A Rainha da Noite, linda, sedutora, tão pálida e luminosa, dançando juntamente com o semideus Chons, que representa a Primeira Lua - outro de seus amantes? -, ambos bem encostados, as mãos dele possessivamente em torno dela... costas contra peito... Sim, há uma aparência de excitação sexual em Râtrî, alguma coisa selvagemente lasciva. Apesar disso, ou por causa disso, ela procura meu olhar. Ela _me_ quer... É a mim que ela ama. Eu me recuso a olhar para seus olhos ovalados, estreitos, delineados de preto e que têm um brilho especial, para que minha paixão não desperte de novo. Sigo em frente até uma porta coberta de cortinas, que parece uma saída. Empurro as cortinas violentamente, penetro em um comprido corredor ornamentado de colunas esguias e arcos de mármore... Curioso. Mais à frente há uma luz bruxuleante que se transforma na face etérea, radiosa e ofuscante de Umâ, a deusa que personifica a luz e a beleza, resplandescente com o fulgor de mil sóis - um rosto diáfano de beleza transcendental com grandes olhos puxados, orelhas de lóbulos compridos, nariz fino e queixo pontudo, bem de acordo com o ideal Prajâpati. A face de Umâ, imensa e radiante, barra-me o caminho. Parece que quer falar alguma coisa. Eu sigo adiante. A cena muda novamente, e eis-me de volta ao salão principal do templo apinhado de jovens devotos mortais, com gritos, aplausos, pés batendo no chão. A louca cacofonia da música não cessa... Os címbalos retinem, os tambores trovejam e as flautas gemem. "Râtrî... Râtrî... Râtrî...", cantam os celebrantes que formam um coro vindo de todos os lados. Deusa benevolente, seus acólitos vestidos de negro suplicam-lhe proteção contra o pavor da noite, ladrões e lobos. Ei-la, dançando ainda com Chons, tão branco e brilhante quanto ela - um sujeito magro como a lua minguante, de algo mais de um metro e setenta de estatura, olhos oblíquos, nariz aquilino, cabelos negros, finos e abundantes, e um sorriso que me faz lembrar de uma ave de rapina. Jamais gostei muito desse serviçal de nossa Mãe Aditi, regente das Três Luas. Acho que estou com ciúmes... afinal, ele é o deus do êxtase, de um orgiástico-dionisíaco que não conhece limitações. Ah, mas minha agridoce Râtrî não tira os olhos de mim. Conheço seus pensamentos. E ela, os meus. Com um meio-sorriso autoconfiante, eu me aproximo da jovem deusa. Ela é perfeita, desde as curvas suaves das coxas aos cabelos quase negros desmanchando-se em ondas sedosas sobre os ombros perolados. Num momento seu rosto é o semblante frio de uma deusa da noite; noutro, parece o de uma fogosa e despudorada _rusalka_. Meus olhos encontram-se com os dela. É uma mulher que emana força erótica, um enorme poder psíquico, verdadeiro _mana_. Em lampejos mentais a vejo abraçar-me com paixão, enquanto, diante de mim, é Chons quem ela abraça! Limito-me a tocar-lhe o ombro e uma mecha de cabelo escuro com os dedos. E me afasto, indiferente à adoração nos olhos das mulheres nekkarianas, indiferente aos toques de suas mãos, aos seus gritos finos e extasiados. Leio seus pensamentos. E não ligo a mínima. Então me aproximo de uma das princesas do templo e pego-lhe a mão, puxando-a para junto de mim. E ignorando os gritos ardentes do meu nome, dirijo-me para a saída abraçado com minha nova companheira de prazer, abrindo caminho com meu poder telecinético naquela massa de adoradores e derrubando e machucando acidentalmente muitos deles.

Nos jardins do templo, o tríplice luar nekkariano clareia a noite. Chons, Joh, Thoth. Subitamente surge em meu cérebro, de novo, a imagem da grande esfera azul-esverdeada de energia compacta, deitada sobre o topo da coluna (_Djed_) gravada com os hieróglifos de uma língua desconhecida... Udjat! A esfera se chama Udjat... O Olho do deus solar. Está vivo! Udjat está brilhando em todas as cores do arco-íris. Sinto-me caindo ou flutuando ou nadando nesse oceano de luz dentro da esfera. Em um lapso vejo novamente, em ritmo acelerado, as imagens... Olho para baixo e vejo meu corpo e o de Ushas, deitados juntos na mesma cama, e o psicossoma dela no meio de nós. É uma vasta câmara de paredes pintadas de branco e verde, com uma abóbada; há tapetes e cortinados multicoloridos, almofadas, mesas e cadeiras feitas de madeira rara, divãs, um par de delicados vasos de esmalte cor de ouro e, num dos cantos, um biombo de couro trabalhado... Eu e Ushas abraçamo-nos e beijamo-nos, subindo no ar, sob um sol tropical, na praia... Vejo os sete Prajâpatis, incluindo eu mesmo, no templo em meio ao clima de música e festividade: Dyaus, Vâyu, Parjanya, Prithivî, Umâ, Agni e eu, Savitar... Agora, Dyaus e seu filho, o guerreiro Indra, deus do trovão e do relâmpago. Ambos medem mais de dois metros de altura, mas Dyaus ostenta cabelos brancos como a neve e olhos como cristais azuis... Eu canto e toco meu instrumento... Râtrî, reluzindo em preto, branco e prata, dança... As jovens e belas mulheres mortais, dançando loucamente, em sedas e capas escuras, como se em transe... pérolas, correntes de ouro, opalas... Os homens, trajados de couro brilhante, ostentam minúsculas joias de cristal, turquesa e jade incrustadas no nariz, no lábio inferior e no queixo... Vejo-me sozinho numa sala estranha e bela, iluminada pelo clarão que irradia do aposento como um todo... abro os braços e jogo a cabeça para trás e grito para o alto - mas não há som algum - , numa explosão de cólera súbita, de luz e calor solar... Vejo o templo dos gatos, em Akkyr, e gatos grandes e pequenos, pretos, cinzentos, rajados, fulvos e brancos... São animais consagrados a Aditi, os nekkarianos os amam... As cenas se repetem cada vez mais velozes, vertiginosas, quase que ao mesmo tempo... Agora eu e Ushas (ou será Râtrî ?) estamos separados por uma rede brilhante composta de formas geométricas interligadas, fulgurante como ouro, que se estende do chão indefinidamente para cima e para os dois lados. Parece uma barreira energética de alguma espécie. A julgar pela cor do horizonte, branco, deve ser imediatamente antes do levantar do sol. Eu e Ushas caminhamos lado a lado, ou cara a cara, porém separados pela "muralha", e a filha do Céu vai acompanhando, tateando com a mão sobre os elos da "grade" dourada, o meu percurso ao longo da mesma. Ela parece querer me tocar, mas a barreira a impede de fazê-lo. Seu olhar úmido, repleto de tristeza e amor, encontra o meu, frio de olímpica indiferença. Uma lágrima cristalina lhe escorre pelo rosto lindo. E eu, ou melhor, Savitar, Grande Gato Que Está Em Shrwat, porte altivo, olhar tranqüilo, o orgulho Prajâpati estampado na face da cor do sol nascente, viro-lhe as costas e afasto-me, sem olhar para trás - em seguida desaparecendo numa esteira de luz branca cegante, como convém ao Deus do Sol e da Luz.

_Em nome de Teos_, grita silenciosamente, dentro de mim, a faceta-Laukenickas, _que tipo de monstro desumano é você?_

Quero gritar... fazer-me ouvir. Tudo inútil. Neste microcosmo eu não passo de uma galáxia de terabytes gravada nalgum banco de memória cegamente impessoal. Sou um ponto infinitesimal de consciência sem substância, rodopiando num oceano ilimitado de espaço-tempo azul-verde, informe, que preenche o Udjat. Ondas violentas me cercam, pulsando em tons de azul, amarelo, vermelho, branco, verde... Crescem como moloques draconianos do mito de T'ienlohn, e em sua imensidão ameaçam devorar-me, aniquilar meu ego, sufocar a ínfima centelha de identidade que permanece em mim. É... pavoroso! Eu luto, debato-me em silêncio, inutilmente, nos verdes eons insubstanciais de tempo sem espaço... Espaço sem tempo... Mas EU SOU! Eu sou eu mesmo! Sou Marcel Laukenickas, de Gaia, Alpha Centauri... Eu sou um homem!

De repente, cessam as terrificantes ondas que parecem fluir de toda parte e de parte nenhuma. Sinto-me envolto num impenetrável cobertor de gelo negro, um fiapo de consciência, uma chama bruxuleante de humanidade no coração da Eternidade. Em um mundo sem movimento, dor, sensação... Um fio de ego que fora Marcel Laukenickas, imerso no profundo e indizível silêncio do não-ser.

Eu existo! Eu penso! Eu sou eu mesmo! Sou Laukenickas, Marcel Laukenickas... Ushas!

Acabo de acordar aos gritos. Um longo sinal eletrônico ressoando em meus ouvidos enquanto as luzes diminutas do biomonitor em meu antebraço piscam em "alerta laranja", me chamam a atenção. Ato contínuo, arranco impulsivamente o bracelete de plastex computadorizado, que tanto monitora as funções vitais do meu organismo quanto liga-se em _biofeedback_ ao meu sistema nervoso, e o atiro ao chão.

Repito: sou o doutor Marcel Laukenickas, humano, doutor em antropologia galática, nascido na data estelar 55293.333, ou décimo-quarto dia de Tchetchi do ano 3019 do antigo calendário centáurida, na cidade-máquina de Matronis, continente Zamora, Bloco Sul. Planeta Gaia, sistema Alpha Centauri. Estou em minha cama, em minha residência aérea. Planeta Gaia, sistema Alpha Centauri. Sou de novo o Marcel Laukenickas do mundo da vigília, alto e magro, pálido e de nariz adunco, 100% mortal.

O sensor de movimentos da cama medira o grau de agitação do meu sono e Zephram, o invisível e onipresente serviçal que habita a memória molecular do computador doméstico, ativara a transparência do teto da bolha-dormitório, deixando entrar a rubra claridade da aurora. Além disso, aquecera o quarto até o termômetro atingir 299 K. Ele faz isso todos os dias. Sem outra opção, vou me levantar.

Data estelar 92471.208. Às 05:00 h da manhã, tempo gaiano. É o que Zephram me informa com sua voz suave.

A aurora ilumina os céus de Gaia com uma tonalidade dourado-alaranjada que me faz lembrar de Ushas. Largos raios de luz muito forte e vermelha atravessam o teto do quarto, tornado transparente por uma sutil alteração eletrônica na polaridade das moléculas que formam a camada de plástico antes opaca. Sinto uma tristeza profunda, uma sensação de perda que não pode ser superada. Mal ouço a voz do computador discorrendo sobre nosso presente curso, destinação, altitude e velocidade, tampouco as condições climato-meteorológicas lá fora, a temperatura e a umidade do ar. Meus pensamentos estão com a jovem deusa de olhos azul-safira de gata siamesa, em uma outra realidade, outra dimensão de espaço e de tempo.

Mizar, cujo sono fora perturbado por meu sobressalto e meus gritos, já está de pé e, após espreguiçar-se pata por pata, mira-me com um olhar demorado de preocupação... não, não é só isso. Estou percebendo nele uma advertência silenciosa: seria muito melhor eu parar com essas incursões extrafísicas por dimensões desconhecidas - acima de tudo, deveria esquecer "a tal da Ushas".

Isso está fora de cogitação, Mizar. Sou um explorador à procura de conhecimento. Estive em muitos lugares estranhos, em projeções de consciência, tanto nos mundos oníricos que envolvem nosso próprio planeta e que formam a esfera refletora que serve de morada temporária para as consciexes dos mortos, quanto nos que envolvem os planetas habitados da União Solar e do Vice-Reino de Typhoon, nossos vizinhos mais próximos no espaço federado. Aprendi que existem três tipos de sonhos: os que provêm do mundo onírico particular do projetor, suas próprias criações, formas-pensamento; os que provêm do mundo do desejo em geral, esfera refletora ou plano astral, com suas centenas de faixas vibratórias povoadas de seres das mais variadas espécies, inclusive as "cascas" vazias que a alma já não pode utilizar e que se volatilizam mais cedo ou mais tarde; e os mais raros de todos, oriundos do plano mental, das regiões da luz, um estágio superior onde a forma não existe e "pensar" e "fazer" são sinônimos. Mas até então só conseguira uma única projeção mental, por sua extrema dificuldade. Mais fácil que projetar o corpo mental é o "mero" desdobramento astral, o que já fiz vezes sem conta. Até encarei fantasmas clorze e outras consciexes alienígenas, inumanas e heteromorfas, nos planos invisíveis - e escapei por um triz.

Certa vez utilizei um cristal de ilusão uttmanari do planeta Efrós, para fazer uma viagem psíquica ao passado ultra-remoto, 100 milhões de anos atrás, quando os terríveis e odiosos Seres Antigos, ou antivivos, dominavam a Galáxia e nem se sonhava com o _homo sapiens_. Vi a megalópole de pesadelo que construíram no lugar em que, um milhão de séculos depois, os homens haveriam de fundar Quiberon Prime. Não é diferente de explorar planetas virtuais e viver aventuras em universos virtuais no ciberespaço, como bilhões de cidadãos da Federação fazem todos os dias. Por sinal, não são poucos os historiadores que garantem que a tecnologia de RV, que abriu caminho para a aceitação do conceito de múltiplas realidades, derivou da projeção astral consciente.

Mas receio agora ter ido longe demais. Desta vez abri uma porta mental que me permitiu acessar algumas imagens de um planeta desconhecido - tão verdadeiro como Gaia ou Patras - , talvez de outro universo ou dimensão alienígena de tempo e espaço. Não, não fui eu quem abriu a "porta". Foi Ushas, ela é a "chave". Mostrou-me um pouco de seu planeta natal, Nekkar. Um mundo onde meta-humanos governam como deuses e seus poderes são bem reais. Por um curto período de tempo, eu fui um deus em forma humana. Eu conheci a mente de Savitar. Olhe, eu sei que há um sem-número de softwares para entretenimento por aí, dando ao usuário de holossuíte, ou cibersuíte, "poderes divinos" em troca de um punhado de créditos. Brincar de deus e viver outras realidades é tão velho como o ciberespaço. Mas, por Teos, Mizar, jamais esquecerei o sentimento de paz e felicidade total que me envolveu quando tive Ushas nos meus braços. Apesar de não compreender bem as coisas que eu vi... Por exemplo, aquela misteriosa identificação entre Râtrî e Ushas, tão inexplicável para Savitar quanto para mim.

E quanto ao ser esférico, constituído de campos energéticos, do qual só tive vislumbres vagos, breves e fugidios? Udjat! Será um tipo de I.A.? Um computador cósmico que manipula realidades controlando as mentes dos projetores lúcidos? Quem sabe, Mizar, quem sabe! Dizem que os Senhores de Worgtal, Mestres do Grande Jogo, reestruturam a realidade a partir de seus sonhos e se comunicam por intermédio deles. Afinal, a realidade está dentro da cabeça. E Ushas, minha bela Ushas, desempenhou o papel de "iniciador", para despertar-me a consciência espiritual a ponto de permitir-me entrar em sintonia com o Udjat, que então me projetou na realidade escolhida - ou "sonhada" - por ela. Agora entendo por que dançava de um jeito tão provocante... Para ativar em mim a bioenergia sexual que é o "combustível" para desencadear este despertar... O que diria o celibatário do Randolph Carter disso tudo? Caramba, meu cérebro está voando em transdobra! Preciso reverter para subluz...

Muitas perguntas sem resposta. Tudo porque encontrei Ushas no limiar daquele portal do sonho, em algum lugar do plano astral; e se encontrei-a não uma e sim três vezes, foi porque ela estava esperando por mim. Tenho certeza de que ela queria me revelar alguma coisa muito estranha e muito grande, um segredo que envolvia seu Universo e o meu. Se o contato não tivesse sido interrompido tão inopinadamente, sempre que...

E que tal se houvesse um portal ou passagem dimensional que permitisse, sob certas condições, enviar objetos sólidos e até criaturas vivas, corporalmente, deste Universo para o outro, onde moram Ushas e os Prajâpatis, e vice-versa? Haverá um tipo de chave ou código de ativação para abrir e fechar tais passagens dimensionais, se elas existirem? Talvez seja esse o segredo de Ushas... uma chave para "a Chave"... Nesse caso, talvez forças adversas estejam tentando barrar-me o caminho para ela! Superforças paracósmicas? Seres superpoderosos, verdadeiros "deuses dos deuses", de um _continuum_ de ordem superior, da quinta ou sexta dimensão? De qualquer forma, uma chave tanto simboliza os meios para se chegar a um estado de consciência, a um conhecimento, quanto serve para fechar, isto é, para impedir o acesso a esse conhecimento.

O novo dia já raiou e está brilhando, além das paredes de plasteel deste palácio pressurizado flutuante, sob os quentes raios benéficos de Hélios, nosso sol principal, que os nossos fraternos vizinhos solarianos chamam de Alpha Centauri A. Um novo amanhecer. A luz da alvorada é só um reflexo da luz cegante do sol. É o "precursor" deste que simboliza a força luminosa da razão, que dissipa as trevas e afugenta os terrores da noite, verdadeiro campeão "messiânico" dos seres sapientes. Não foi à-toa que divinizaram os dois, o Sol e a Aurora, um junto ao outro, em tantos mundos habitados. Savitar e Ushas... é uma bela história de amor. Porém, eu não sei se teve ou terá um final feliz.

E Râtrî, a gêmea "negra", onde se encaixa? Assim como a noite tem duplo significado, positivo e negativo - gestação criadora de tudo que surgirá durante o dia e sua sepultura -, assim a Senhora da Noite é uma criatura ambivalente; ela é a própria imagem da _femme fatale_, da mulher sensual e perigosa, é uma Virgem Negra e é também Mãe e Filha, exaltada em suas boas qualidades e temida em sua ira. Râtrî está mais próxima do protótipo natural da mulher do que Ushas. E se ambas fossem, cada uma, "meia-mulher", lembrando o clássico caso do ser vivo que sofre uma cisão e duplicação por um defeito no teletransporte? Râtrî _e_ Ushas _e _Savitar... será uma espécie de _coniunctio oppositorum_, reunião dos princípios antagônicos da Noite e do Sol, sendo a Aurora o elo de ligação entre os dois? Não pense que estou maluco, Mizar. Laima sabe de onde me vêm essas ideias esquisitas.

Paciência. Esta noite, quando Saule, a Companheira (Alpha Centauri B para os solarianos), estiver brilhando com o resplendor de 100 luas cheias, no seu apoastro, esta noite voltarei à dimensão extrafísica onde avistei Ushas pela primeira vez - a região central do mundo do desejo, ou "região do sentimento", onde as bordas do mundo do sonho compenetram as regiões menos sombrias do plano astral -, na esperança de reencontrá-la. Porque agora eu a amo mais do que nunca. Sinto que ela me abriu a mente para outros aspectos do Multiverso e reinos fantásticos até então inacessíveis. Caso necessário, percorrerei todas as dimensões, tal qual um Randolph Carter centáurida, ou "um Cavaleiro da Aurora Espiritual que galopa para a luz do alvorecer, sempre à procura do Graal da Sabedoria", nas palavras da minha boa amiga Mathilde Rastignac, do planeta Avalon. Aurora Espiritual - é o título de um poema de Baudelaire. Eu juro que não darei sossego enquanto não achar essa "deusa", essa mulher, seja qual for seu verdadeiro nome, e desvendar seus segredos. Possam todos os _dievini_ de minha família me favorecer nessa empreitada.

OK, OK, Mizar, captei seu recado. Vamos para a cozinha tomar nosso café da manhã. Que surpresas da gastronomia nosso _chef_ computadorizado nos terá reservado?

Zephram, após o resumo do noticiário matutino em trivídeo vou querer uma varredura temática na Starnet: tudo sobre portais universais e interuniversais, por favor. Depois gostaria que reunisse o máximo de informações a respeito das tribos de humanoides do ramo sienato-ahranita e dos planetas Tamozkal e Bellus, no sistema Fabrini; vou começar a trabalhar em uma tese de pós-doutorado versando sobre o parentesco longínquo entre bellusianos e umbrianos. Ah, sim! Ligue-me com a residência de Mathilde Rastignac, em Arestown, planeta Marte, União Solar, via canal subespacial 1220, às 417 horas, tempo estelar. Faça uma conexão para projetar holograficamente no salão principal - holograma em estado sólido, com direito a cheiro e sabor. E por favor, programe um novo curso para as montanhas Cascari d'Adelfa, subcontinente Illyria, porção ocidental do Grande Continente. Cruzeiro _standard_, sobrevoando o Mar Interior. Já estou farto das selvas de Zamora.

O mundo da vigília intrafísica é apenas uma plácida ilha de luz cercada por um litoral muitíssimo mais amplo de sombra e mito que se perde em meio a tenebrosos mares de escuridão e ignorância que se estendem quase ao infinito. Somente no sonho, essa fascinante realidade paralela de nossas visões noturnas, está o portal para o mundo dos deuses e dos demônios, dos seres arquetípicos, míticos e históricos que inda subsistem nalguma parte, disfarçados e esquecidos, por onde se revela a rubra e dourada aurora das primeiras e das últimas idades. A aurora brilhante tem uma mensagem de outros tempos e outros mundos. Não é com palavras que fala, mas na linguagem sutil dos céus infinitos que proclamam a glória de Deus, _kevod El_, em silêncio e _per omnia saecula saeculorum_.

FIM

Este conto é dedicado a MICHELLE TRACHTENBERG.


End file.
